


A Losing Wager

by Deathofwords



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ Castlevania | Castlevania: Lament of Innocence, 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Aftercare, And Dracula Is Horny, Angst and Porn, Bets & Wagers, Biting, Blood Drinking, Breeding, Creampie, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Flirting, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Hair-pulling, Impregnation, Knotting, Leon Is Dumb And Gay, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pregnancy Kink, Size Kink, Teasing, Trans Leon Belmont, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Bites, Verbal Humiliation, Virginity Kink, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27073825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathofwords/pseuds/Deathofwords
Summary: Leon comes to a dark, nearly deserted castle in the middle of a terrible storm to battle his greatest enemy and friend, Vlad Dracula Tepes...But when the vampire offers him a wager he cannot refuse—will Leon fight? Or will he give in to his most darkest desires?——————————————————Or, Leon Belmont gambles his virginity to fight Dracula...and things more or less end up just as he would want them.
Relationships: Leon Belmont & Dracula Vlad Tepes | Mathias Cronqvist, Leon Belmont/Dracula Vlad Tepes | Mathias Cronqvist
Comments: 8
Kudos: 63





	1. Deal

**Author's Note:**

> This is just build up to porn. I’m sorry.  
> ....  
> ....  
> ...  
> Actually no I’m not. Enjoy, freaks. The porn will be in chapter 3.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for changing it up but the formatting was driving me in insane.

Streaks of lightening flashed across the blackened sky like varicose veins twisted into skin—thunder rumbling after in the distance.  However, as the rain poured down in sharp, stinging arrows onto the earth—Leon Belmont still stood proud despite how his ripped and now soaked clothing clung to his skin— his sky-blue eyes gazing up at the massive doorway in front of him as he trembled from the exhaustian of battle— his lithe form a mere shadow against the grey. 

In his right hand, he gripped the Morningstar tightly—his jaw clenching as his pulse picked up. 

_This is it. The night. The night that I will finally fulfill my promise...and destroy him..._

He shut his eyes, body surging with newfound adrenaline. 

_May God speed me—!_

Surging forward, Leon burst through the stone doors with a fierce blaze of bravery as the doors shut behind him—a darkness he had never experienced enveloping him.  Blind in the inky blackness, Leon blinked furiously and turned about in circles, a deep, rumbly voice seeming to echo all around him. 

_“...Leon Belmont...”_

Flames flickering, sudden candlelight filled the darkness As the light revealed Dracula’s throne room to Leon—ghostly shades of gray lingering upon the stone walls and floors as Leon raised his gaze to across a small staircase towards a magnificent throne of the Prince of Darkness—the throne occupied by a lazy-looking Dracula in elegant black and red robes. 

Leon scowled at him, his ex-friend subtly swirling what appeared to be a red wine in a crystal glass. 

Despite only being a vampire for a year, Dracula—or as Leon prefers to call him, Mathias— had changed drastically in appearance; his handsome face sharper and more gaunt and pale with the loss of his humanity as his increase in height caused him to loom over his own tall shadow, his once steel gray eyes a glowing red.  He smirked down at Leon, white fangs glinting in the candlelight. 

“I was not...expecting to see you again...and so _soon_...”

The vampire then crossed his long legs, his gray cheek leaning against his fist. 

“To what brings me the pleasure of your company?”

Shaking from the cold wind and rain of the storm, Leon merely gritted his teeth and glared at Dracula with the hatred of a thousand suns—offended by his almost ‘pleasant’ nature. 

“I have not come to bring you _pleasure_ , you godforsaken _beast—!”_ Leon snarled as he pointed a trembling finger at him,  “I have come to destroy you, and the night that protects your army of demons!” 

Dracula merely laughed at this. 

_“Destroy me?_ Look at yourself, Leon. Your armor and clothes are ripped from battle, clinging to you from the storm—and you can barely stand—more or less engage in battle...”

Red eyes roving over his body, Dracula adjusted ‘ _something_ ’ in his pants and then crossed his legs curtly. 

“No...I will not fight you tonight...Leave me, and begone with you—“

Leon sputtered, eyes widening.

“W-What...What, no—! _No!”_

Shaking now with newfound rage, Leon tightened his grip on the Morningstar until his knuckles turned white—the hunter climbing up the stairs towards his throne.

“You can’t— _you can’t do that—!”_

“I can, and _I shall.”_ Dracula replied before tilting the wine glass to his lips and taking a final sip, “Leave now, _Belmont_ —before I lose my patience and decide to kill you where you stand.”

Sinking to the floor, Leon fell to his knees—his drenched body trembling at Dracula’s feet.

“Please...I came...I came _all this way._..this...this isn’t... _this isn’t fair._..please...battle me...I’ll do anything... _anything_ , please...!”

At this, Dracula widened his eyes in interest and nudged Leon’s chin up with the tip of his boot to look down at the hunters tear-stained, beautiful face; smirking deviously. 

“ _Anything?”_

Leon blinked innocently up at him—tears trickling down his rosey cheeks as he nodded. 

“Y-Yes...anything...”

“Then, how about a wager?” Dracula asked as he leaned forward to pet Leon’s head of golden curls.

“If I battle you, and you somehow, _miraculously_ , win...I will teach you a powerful spell and give you any weapon you choose from my own personal armory... _But if you lose...”_

Suddenly coiling his fingers tight into Leon’s hair, Dracula tugged harshly at his golden tresses until the vampire could secure a knee between Leon’s thighs—the hunter gasping at this as he was slid forward to straddle the tacticians thigh; Dracula pressing the smaller man against him as he breathed hot air against his ear. 

_“I get to take your virginity._

Shivering at this suggestion with a soft whimper, Leon instinctively clenched his thighs around the vampire’s leg—a strange heat coiling together in his gut as he felt his body and cheeks flush; Dracula continuing to whisper against his ear as he held the smaller man against him—purring. 

“I always knew there was something _deliciously_ different about you, Leon...Even when I was a mortal, I knew...But now that I have taken my rightful place as the Prince of Darkness; I can sense...I can smell...your _virtue...your purity.”_

His claws outlining the muscles Leon’s strong shoulders and arms, the vampire slowly trailed his hands down the beautiful curves of Leon’s waist as he stopped just below his hips to squeeze his soft rump and lift him slightly just above his lap so he could nuzzle into his neck and hair; Dracula parting his lips to scent him with deep, sharp inhales, his voice a dark rumble. 

“And it smells simply _delectable, my little lion...”_

Gasping aloud, Leon shuddered against him and wriggled against him in protest; Dracula releasing him with a sly grin as Leon fell out of the large vampire’s lap, Leon wincing as his head knocked against the stone cold floor—his enemy laughing maliciously at this.

Rubbing his head, Leon jerked a bit as he felt the tip of Dracula’s boot tilt his chin upward so that Leon would have to look up at the beast looming over him; his red eyes burning with lust. 

“So...will you accept my wager?” 

Trembling, Leon met the gaze of the beast before gulping hotly, his cheeks flushed pink as he nodded silently— _sealing his fate_.


	2. Steal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for formatting it all differently. New chapter will be up tomorrow.

After Leon had agreed to the vampire’s wager, Dracula had lunged for him almost immediately and slammed into the stone cold floor hard—Leon’s vision blurring from the hit as he cried out in pain, Dracula pinning him beneath him with his weight as he felt the beast mold and entangle around his body.  Latching a cold, grey hand around Leon’s chin, Dracula tilted the hunter’s head back to expose his neck to him as Leon squirmed and gasped in fear, the vampire purring at the sight.

_“Interesting_...It’s almost as if you’re body is _offering_ itself to me...”

Staring up in horror at the vampire, Leon distinctively stiffened and shivered as he felt Dracula’s hot breath against his adam’s apple—his heartbeat quickening with adrenaline as fear gripped him, his fangs just barely touching his skin as he whispered against his ear. 

“...Relax, my little lion... _relax...and admit defeat...”_

But just as Leon was about to give the vampire a crude reply, Dracula parted his jaws and then roughly sunk his fangs into the hollow part of his throat—Leon letting out a silent, choked shudder as he struggled to scream.  A burning, searing pain penetrating his neck and spreading throughout his body, Leon began to shake violently as he gritted his teeth and wriggled out beneath the vampire kicking and hitting—trembling. Vision becoming hazy, Leon slowly stood on shaky legs as he moved forward towards the vampire mindlessly just before collapsing onto the stone floor—Dracula’s red eyes the last thing he saw before spiraling into darkness. 

When Leon eventually came to, he awoke beneath the soft, warm sheets of an elegant bed—his body aching and numb as he blinked furiously for his vision to settle; the world around him fuzzy and odd.

_Where...where am I?_ _ Is this...what is this...? _

Yet as Leon attempted to sit up, he winced—a strong, cold hand lightly pressing against his bandaged chest as a deep, familiar voice rumbled against his ear.

“No... _no_...Please...Do not move, my love...You need your energy for when I _breed_ you..."

_...W-What? _

Blood running cold, Leon blinked a final time as his vision returned to reveal Dracula himself laying next to him admist the burgundy sheets, smiling lovingly at him as he gently ran his claws through his curls, humming sweetly. 

_...N-No...No this can’t— _

Tears welling, Leon parted his quivering lips, voice weak. 

“W-Where...Where am I...?”

Shifting in his posture, Dracula moved his strong hand down to his sheet-covered hip and pulled him close against his body, purring at the blonde hunter’s warmth. 

“In my bedroom, Leon... I thought you would be more _comfortable_ here...”

Gasping, Leon shivered against him in a cold realization that he was completely and utterly naked beneath the sheets of the bed all except for the bandages around his chest and arms, his heartbeat quickening in fear. Wriggling weakly against him, Leon attempted to escape the vampire's grasp, Dracula only holding him a bit tighter as he hushed his frightened whimpers, trying to comfort him.

"It is alright, Leon...I am not going to hurt you anymore...But, a wager is a wager..."

Eyes widening, Leon turned to his side to look up at the vampire-- who was once his closest friend, and dearest mentor-- and blushed deeply as he recalled what he had gambled to the undead creature. 

"Y-Yes... _a wager is a wager_..."

Dracula raised a brow at Leon's willingness, one of his grey finger's twirling around a golden curl.

"You are not resisting me as I expected..."

Leon pressed his head to Dracula's chest as he peered up at him, now cuddling against the vampire despite his fear.

"Why would I resist you when I agreed to it in the first place?"

At this response, Dracula smirked and barked with a chuckle, his fangs glinting in his grin.

_ "Leon Belmont, are you telling me you purposely agreed to this wager just so I could fuck you senseless?" _

Turning red at his words, Leon shyly then buried his face into Dracula's chest, a muffled answer just barely heard by the vampire.

_ "...Y-Yes..." _

Laughing even louder, Dracula then slowly sat up with Leon in his arms as he kissed his halo of golden locks, his chest vibrating with his mirth as he then moved his lips down to Leon's flushed cheeks and nose--the soft kisses making Leon's heart race faster and faster as the hunter then wrapped his arms around the vampire's neck and kissed him passionately on the mouth.

Dracula growled plesantly as he nipped at Leon's lips and placed him gently back down upon the bed; his eyes glowing that miraculous ruby red as he rolled his eyes up and down his tanned, naked body-- Leon quivering with nervous excitement. 

"...Vla... _Mathias_...I...I only have one r-request of you...before you claim your _prize_..."

Tossing off his cape and shoes, Dracula loosened up his clothing as he crawled over towards Leon and licked a stripe up one of his inner thighs, purring.

"And what is that request, my little lion?"

"T-That you remain gentle and s-slow..."

Bearing over him now, Dracula gave a little nod and kissed Leon's lips, whispering against them.

_"As you wish, my love..."_


End file.
